Saving the Milky Way
by Ikki the Wonderful
Summary: I know this isn't exactly Charmed but it's the closest thing to my story. Lea, Wynter, Sam, and Austin are just 4 ordinary girls...well they think they are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bullets raced towards her father and went right into his heart. Her mother raced to him and held her dead husband in her arms as the blood went all over her.

Wynter awoke sweating heavily. She had this dream (well it was more of a flash back since this had actually happened) often. Wynter had been six at the time, her sister Emma and her brother Zack were almost a year old. The murderer had fled and was nowhere to be found. Julie, Wynter's mother called the police and they came right away along with an ambulance. The police searched and searched for the murderer but couldn't find a trace of him. Now nine years later they still haven't found him.

Wynter sat up and looked over to Emma's side of the room, the bed was empty. "She must be down stairs," Wynter thought. She looked at her digital clock, 9:40 AM.

She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Her purple tipped black hair was messy as it normally was when she woke up, except this time is was full of sweat from the nightmare. She hated when she had this dream. It always made her queasy.

Wynter went over to her desk and turned on her hp pavilion laptop. She signed into AOL instant messenger (aim). A message came up saying "Welcome DuckyDevil14." Looking at her buddy list, she saw that her two best friends Lea "TomBoy29" and Austin "GothGalaxy13" were on.

_DuckyDevil14: Hey guys_

_TomBoy29:Hey Winnie_

_GothGalaxy13: Hey my people!_

_TomBoy29: Hi Aust! Has it ever seemed strange to you that we're up at 9:45 AM on a weekend?_

_DuckyyDevil14: Lol, well its really not THAT early._

_GothGalaxy13: Not as early as when we have school._

_TomBoy29: I guess not…you guys suck!  
DuckyDevil14: No we- WAIT what did we do?_

_TomBoy29: Um you guys… um… Hold on…_

_GothGalaxy13: Ha Ha! La's confused!_

_TomBoy29: But I'm not singing!_

_DuckyDevil14: I'm confused!_

_GothGalaxy13: La La La!_

_TomBoy29: What what what!_

_GothGalaxy13: I was just singing!_

_DuckyDevil14: Austin's just an evil little 14 year old girl._

_GothGalaxy13: Aw shucks!_

_DuckyDevil14: I had the dream again._

_TomBoy29: You should go see a psychiatrist._

_DuckyDevil14: Are you serious?_

_TomBoy29: Well you had this dream like 10 times this month and almost every other day last month. Fix yourself!!!!!_

_Gothgalaxy29: Fix yourself? Huh?_

_DuckyDevil14: Got to go my mom's calling me down for breakfast._

Wynter shut down her computer and went downstairs. From there she went to the kitchen where she saw her mom cooking something on the stove.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes," said her mother Julie.

"Since when do you cook?" Wynter sassed as she sat down at the kitchen table, "Wait what do you want me to do?"

"Well I'm going out tonight with a friend," Wynter's mother said, "so um… I need you to watch Zack and Emma."

"Great! I get to spend my night with two nine year olds. What fun! " Wynter said sarcastically as her mom set a plate of pancakes in front of her.

Wynter didn't feel like eating because she sill felt a little queasy from having the dream so she just picked at her pancakes.

"Mom, Zack pinched me," whined Emma as she walked into the kitchen.

"No I didn't," said Zack as he came in the kitchen behind Emma in his Spider Man pajamas.

"Zack I thought I told you to get dressed?," said their mother completely ignoring what they had said.

"Oh yeah I um I forgot," replied Zack.

" Well, go upstairs and get dressed," ordered Julie, "then you can have some breakfast."

Emma sat down at the kitchen table next to Wynter. "Mom Wynter's playing with her food," said Emma.

"Wynter why aren't you eating?" asked Julie, "I thought you loved chocolate chip pancakes."

"I do it's just." Wynter paused, "…just I'm not that hungry right now."

Wynter got put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs to her room. She sat at her desk and turned on her computer again. She signed onto aim, but this time only Lea was on.

_TomBoy29: Hi what's up since about 20 min ago? Lol._

_DuckyDevil14: I have to watch Em and Zack tonight. You?_

_TomBoy29: Same old boring life. _

_DuckyDevil14: You want to come over and help me watch them?_

_TomBoy29: Only if we rent movies and have popcorn. _

_TomBoy29: And if Aust comes too._

_DuckyDevil14: Yea but we also have to make PUPPY CHOW!!!!_

_TomBoy29: YAY!!!!_

_GothGalaxy13 has just signed on._

_GothGalaxy13: Hey guys what's up? _

_DuckyDevil14: I'm baby-sitting Em and Zack tonight. _

_GothGalaxy13: Wow sounds like fun! _

_TomBoy29: Well it will be fun if we go over there and watch movies and eat popcorn._

_DuckyDevil14: Don't forget the…PUPPY CHOW. Lol. _

_GothGalaxy13: Did you even ask your mom yet?_

_DuckyDevil14: Umm…no but that would be a good idea wouldn't it?_

_TomBoy29: You think?_

_DuckyDevil14: Be right back._

_GothGalaxy13: Ok_

_TomBoy29: Ok_

_DuckyDevil14 is away._

Wynter turned and went into the living room where she found Emma and Zack fighting.

"I want to watch power rangers," whined Zack.

"I don't want to watch your stupid boy shows, I want to watch Sister, Sister!" Emma yelled.

"Stop it the both of you," Wynter shouted at them while she flipped through the channels to find something they both liked, "Here watch Spongebob Squarepants."

"Fine," they both said.

"Hey where's mom?" Wynter asked.

"She went to work like she does every Saturday duh," replied Zack.

"I forgot, I'm not usually up this early." she said, "Well, I'll ask her later."

"Ask her what?" asked Emma.

"None of your business, that's what," Wynter snapped.

"Whatever," Emma said. She went back to watching "Spongebob" as Wynter turned and went back upstairs.

_DuckyDevil14 returned from away._

_TomBoy29: YAY Winnie's back!!_

_DuckDevil14: Lol._

_DuckyDevil14: Where's Aust?_

_Tomboy29: She had to leave she was going somewhere._

_DuckyDevil14: Wow you're very descriptive!_

_Tomboy29: I know. Lol._

_Tomboy29: So what did your mom say?_

_DuckyDevil14: Didn't ask. I forgot she was working._

_Tomboy29: Ok………so you're watching double trouble ALL day. I feel bad for you._

_DuckyDevil14: Really? I feel bad for myself. Lol_

_Tomboy29: Lol._

_TomBoy29: Wait what?_

_DuckyDevil14: Lol you're slow._

_Tomboy29: J_

_DuckyDevil14: Lol. Got to go. I'm going to take a shower._

_Tomboy29: Yeah you should, you're stinking up the instant message._

_Tomboy29: Just Kidding _

_DuckyDevil14: No that's you stinking it up. PHEW!!_

_DuckyDevil14: Just kidding _

_DuckyDevil14: Bye._

_Tomboy29: See you later._

_DuckyDevil14 has signed off._

Wynter went back to the living room where Emma and Zack were at another one of their fights.

"_Jeez, _She wasn't kidding when she said double trouble!" Wynter mumbled to herself.

Emma had Zack pinned, dangling spit above his face.

"Emma don't you dare!" Wynter said without looking. Emma, surprisingly, had more strength than Zack.

"Aw, but I was going to suck it back in," complained Emma.

"Yeah, but someday it will fall on his face, and I don't want to be baby-sitting when it happens," Wynter said some-what reasonably.

Emma got off Zack and went to sit on the couch.

"Ok, Squirts, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. When I come back we're going to go to the store," bossed Wynter.

"What for?" Zack asked.

"Lea and Austin are coming over, so I'm going to get some stuff for tonight," Wynter replied.

"And we have to go why?" Emma asked.

"Well jeez, don't you want Lea to come over?" Zack asked, as if this was everyday knowledge.

"Eww! Why do you like her, her hair is too short, and she doesn't wear any make up, at least Austin wears some, and her hair is hair way down her back," Emma reasoned.

"Lea's hair and face is all natural. Austin's hair is so black, and Lea's not obsessed with black. Besides, Lea likes to play games and hates pink! She's so awesome! I love her… " Zack argued.

"EXACTLY! Lea hates pink, I mean, come on, pink is like the girl color, all my friends would think she's a boy…" Emma complained.

"Well anyways, you guys can't stay home, that's why I _baby-sit_ you…" Wynter said.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

"Why do we have to walk to the store? My feet hurt," complained Zack.

"Well I can't exactly drive yet and the bikes are locked in the basement," replied Wynter, getting somewhat annoyed with her little brother.

"Hey Zack, I'll race you to the corner!" challenged Em.

"Ok ready set, GO!" shouted Zack.

"I thought your feet hurt!" Wynter called after him.

When they arrived at Sentry, they got a basket for their groceries. First they went to aisle five for chex cereal. The they went to aisle eight for peanut butter, powdered sugar, and milk chocolate. Lastly they went to the check out lane to pay for their groceries.

"Eleven dollars and seventy-seven cents," said the clerk. Wynter got out her wallet. She handed the clerk a ten dollar bill and seventy-seven cents.

"Crap, I'm a dollar short," said Wynter, "Em, do you have a dollar I can borrow?""No," said Emma.

"How about you Zack?" Wynter asked.

"Not a dime in my pocket sis," Zack relied.

Then Adam Reynolds, who was packing groceries in the next lane, gave the clerk a dollar.

"It's covered," he said smiling at Wynter.

"Uh…thanks," said Wynter.

"Winnie why are your cheeks turning red?" asked Zack.

"They're not so shut-up," Wynter said, "Let's go…now."

The whole way home Emma kept saying, "Wynter loves the bag boy," and Wynter would reply, "No I don't you little brat."

The truth was she did like Adam Reynolds, a lot. Who wouldn't? He was tall, blond haired and blue-eyed. He was in the same grade as her and went to the same school. He was in her English class. They were friends, but not as close as Wynter was to Lea and Aust. Lea and Austin didn't know she liked Adam, but they always teased her and said she did.

When they got home, Wynter realized she had stupidly left the groceries at the store.

"Em, Zack we have to go back to the store," Wynter said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Are any of _you_ holding groceries?" Wynter asked.

"How much more of a dork can you be?" asked Emma.

Just as they walked back out the door, Wynter saw Adam running towards her house with the groceries.

"Never mind, go back inside," said Wynter.

"I guess you realized you left this, huh?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, um thanks for bringing it here," she replied, blushing.

"No problem. I'm on my break anyways." he said, "Listen Wynter, I get off at 3:30 if you wanted to hang out or something tonight."

She wanted to yes, but she knew she couldn't. "Adam, I'd like to, but I have to baby-sit the twins tonight," said Wynter.

"Oh, well, um I'll see you around then," Adam replied, sounding very disappointed.

"Okay, bye," said Wynter, even more disappointed.

"Great, I just blew about the only chance I had with the guy I like," she said to herself, "and tonight, Lea and Austin will know."

"Ha Ha, I beat you," said Emma, when Wynter walked in the door.

"No, you cheated," he replied.

"How in the world can I cheat at a _racing_ game?" she asked. Zack had no answer to this. Then the phone rang. Wynter answered.

"Hello Phillips residence, Wynter speaking," she said.

"Hi honey," her mom said, "Where were you? I was worried."

"Sorry mom, we were at the store getting some stuff. Oh, um, can Lea and Austin come over tonight?" Wynter said.

"That's fine," Julie replied, "but remember Zack and Em…"

"…have to be in bed by nine. I know." interrupted Wynter, "I've been baby-sitting them since I as ten."

"I know, I'm a mom, I'm always worried," she said, "Ok well I have to get back to work now. I love you, bye."

Wynter hung up the phone but then decided to call Austin on her cell phone.

"Hello is Austin there?" asked Wynter

"No I'm not here and I'm not on my phone." said Austin sarcastically.

"Ok well when you get back let me know if you can come over tonight," said Wynter.

"Duh I can," replied Austin, "Answer the door."

Wynter went to the front door , but no one was there. When she got to the kitchen she saw Austin sitting on the counter.

"I meant the side door," said Austin, "You really shouldn't leave that unlocked."

"Ok, well I'm going to call Lea and let her know," said Wynter.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She heard a phone start ringing in the living room. She walked in there and saw Lea sitting on the couch watching the twins play video games.

"I hate you two for having cell phones," said Wynter.

"I love you too," said Lea as she embraced Wynter in a hug,

"So what do you two lovebirds want to do?" asked Austin.

"We're not the lovebirds," said Wynter.

"You and Kyle are," teased Lea.

"Whatever," replied Aust.

"Oh, nice come-back," said Wynter.

Austin threw a pillow at her. "So anyways, what do you two want to do?" she asked again.

"Let's order…pizza!" exclaimed Lea.

"You only want to order pizza because what's-his-name delivers Saturday nights around here," said Wynter, "but I guess we can order pizza."

Wynter called Domino's Pizza and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza for the twins, a veggie pizza for them because they were vegetarians, and cheesy bread. While they waited for the pizza to come they made their puppy chow. When it came, Lea answered the door. It was Eric, the guy she had a crush on. He handed her the two pizzas and the cheesy bread and she handed him the money and a tip.

"Thanks," said Lea and Eric in unison. Lea closed the door and set the food on the kitchen table.

"Em, Zack, dinner's ready," said Wynter.

Wynter got out plates and cups out of the cabinet. "What do you all want to drink?" she asked.

"Do you even have to ask us?" Lea asked.

"Of course you two want Mountain Dew," said Wynter, "Hey that rhymed."

"I want Mountain Dew," said Zack.

"Of course you do. You want anything Lea wants," said Em, "I want milk."

Everyone got their drinks and their pizza. Lea, Austin, and Wynter went upstairs to Wynter's room to eat.

"Ok so today Zack, Em, and I walked to the store," said Wynter.

"Oh wow, big accomplishment," Austin said.

"Anyways, when we were checking out I was short a dollar," continued Wynter, "and then Adam Reynolds comes out of nowhere and hands the cashier the dollar for me."

"Aw, he likes you!" exclaimed Lea, "Though, not the romance novel I'd get from the library."

Wynter stuck out her tongue.

"For once Lea is right," joked Austin, "well, you know, besides the romance novel part, I'd totally read it."

"Well, yeah I think she is, and you know what, that novel will become a best seller, Lea!" said Wynter. "Oh, and because I wanted to get out of there fast I accidentally left the groceries there. So I get home and I'm about to go back and here he comes with the groceries."

"Aw," teased Lea and Aust.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tonight." said Wynter.

"What did you say?" asked Aust, "Wait, no never mind…I feel stupid."

"It's ok," Lea said, "you always do. So why did you say no?'

"Well because I had to baby-sit tonight DUH," Wynter said, hitting Lea on the temple.

"Now who's stupid?" asked Austin, "I think it's cause you're chicken."

"You are… still," Lea said, "And I agree, we could have baby-sat for you."

"Whatever, at least I'm not in love with a PIZZA BOY," said Wynter.

Lea stuck her tongue out at Wynter.

"Hey, Wynter, you do realize you admitted you were in love with him right?" said Aust.

"She's blushing," Austin whispered into Lea's ear.

"I know her face is turning beet red," Lea said aloud.

"Meanies," said Wynter, "I'd rather be in love with a bag boy than a pizza boy!"

"So maybe I like him _just_ a little," replied Lea.

"And so do I," Wynter said, defending herself.

"Yeah and the boogey man is underneath your bed right now. Face it you don't like him a little, and well you don't love him that's too strong of a word, so you like him A LOT," said Lea.

"Again Lea is right," said Wynter, "Amazing things are to happen tonight."

Austin started laughing, Lea gave a curious look.

"So what'll be the amazing?" Austin said, "Lea already answered the door with her Romeo, and you had your Prince Charming already danced with Cinderella."

"Yeah, who said you were Madam Future?" Lea chimed in.

"Sam will call you," Wynter said.

Just then Austin's phone rang. She looked at the number…it was Sam.

"Woah," said Lea, "Now that's creepy."

Austin answered her phone and said, "Hi Sam."

Austin put her on speaker phone so Lea and Winnie could hear too.

"Hey Aust what's up?" Sam asked.

"Not much, just hanging out at Wynter's house with her and Lea." replied Austin, "By the way you're on speaker phone.

"Well I don't want to ruin your night of fun with them so I'll go," she said.

"Hey Sam why don't you come over to my house?" asked Winnie.

"Sure, I just have to ask my mom first," Sam said, "hold on."

In the background they heard Sam's conversation with her mom about spending the night.

"Well obviously you three heard, so I'll be over in a bit." said Sam, "Bye."

"Ok so until Sam gets here, what do you want to do?" asked Lea.

"Continue our conversation. Honestly Winnie I don't know why you like him," said Austin, "He's the typical blonde hair blue eyed guy you read about in a book."

"Yeah, but he skateboards, so that's a plus," Wynter replied, "Eric is a preppy guy, how come you're not complaining about him?"

Austin had no reply.

"I win, you lose ha ha," said Wynter.

"Well whether he's preppy or not I still think he's still cute!" exclaimed Lea.

Emma walked into the room. "Okay one Sam is here and to who's cute?" Emma asked.

"None of your business," said Wynter as Sam walked into the room.

"Well ok then. I'm going back downstairs to kick Zack's butt at Super Mario," said Emma.

"So what do you guys want- what's that?" asked Sam.

"What's what?" asked Lea.

"The big circular thing on the wall right now," Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Wynter asked, "I don't have anything blue and circular on my wall."

Wynter looked at where Sam was pointing. As she did the girls were pulled into the blue circle (a portal) by an unseen force. They screamed because they obviously had no idea what was happening or where they were going."


End file.
